


when you want to call in sick at work, to have them return your boyfriend

by ctl_yuejie



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, HIStory3: 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post canon, contains food prep, tang yi is a grumpy sick baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctl_yuejie/pseuds/ctl_yuejie
Summary: tang yi is very strong, but sometimes his body doesn't get the message and needs all the care and attention from shaofei





	when you want to call in sick at work, to have them return your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlorBexter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/gifts).

He wakes up to the feeling of someone pistol-whipping him.  
It’s not yet fully light outside, so he has a hard time remembering where he is.  
The pain spreads from the back of his head and pulses at his temples.  
He reaches for the bed cover to free himself but finds himself without strength, shaky hands falling back onto the mattress.

The mattress!

So soft and comforting, nothing like what he had to sleep on in jail.  
He’s at home. Their home.  
His head still feels like it’s getting split in two but just the thought of Shaofei being with him calms him down until he fully wakes up.  
Trying to disentangle himself from the blanket proofs to be harder than usual, Shaofei seems to have tied them both together in his sleep.  
Tang Yi has to smile at the look of his boyfriend drooling onto the cushion.  
Slowly he detaches himself from the trap made from bed clothes, feeling his skin get pulled away from his skull with every movement he makes.

The clock on the bed-side table reads 6:12 am. Not the time he usually starts to prepare breakfast, but he needs to do something.

It is the first time he has experienced such a severe headache since coming back from prison,  
but maybe it just had taken some time for his body to start relaxing before finally shutting down on him. Hong Ye had had warned him about as much.  
No doubt had it been hard to come back to almost nothing.  
While the Tianmeng syndicate had been successfully transformed into the Tianmeng group, it had been part of his sentence to cut all ties with the organization.  
Hong Ye had offered to let him take on some work underhandedly,  
but he’d decided to stay at home for the time being, spending as much time as possible with Shaofei.

Shaofei who was still working too hard and not properly thinking about his own well-being.  
Breakfast!  
That is something he can do.

Trying his best at ignoring the throbbing pain, he makes his way downstairs after a quick wash.  
The light in the kitchen is hurting his eyes, but he pushes through, hoping to lose himself in the meditative task of cutting vegetables.  
The onions cause him to sneeze so violenty that he has to catch himself on the kitchen counter.  
These are strong onions.  
He lets the knife run quickly through the scallions, satisfied with the crisp sound the radish makes when he grates it into a large bowl.

The rest of the meal preparation starts to blur together  
but just when he’s finished stowing away the cast iron pan scrawny arms snake around his waist and a kiss is placed against his nape.

“Morning.” His voice must not have woken up yet, it sounds much rougher than usual.  
Shaofei seems to have picked up on it as well, but he doesn’t comment on it, just gives him another kiss.  
Together they set the table and enjoy their meal, Shaofei dosing his radish cakes in enough chili that no white parts stick out anymore.  
Tangyi wants to comment, really wants to give at least some input to Shaofei’s never-ending chatter but he can feel his focus slip and for a second everything turns black before his eyes.

The next thing he feels is Shaofei’s hand against his forhead, concern pulling his face into an almost comical thrown.

“Tangyi....are you having a cold?”  
A cold? Ridiculous. It is already harder to admit that prison might have taken a toll on him,  
but even considering the possibility of his body’s constitution being that weak?! He ran a drug syndicate, there’s no time to catch a cold.  
“I’m fine,” he says as soft as he can and pulls Shaofei’s hand away from his forhead but not letting go.  
Amused he looks at their linked fingers and he can’t help the mischief that colours his voice when he asks: “Aren’t you going to be late for work?”  
Which, as expected, manages to make Shaofei’s body spring into action and soon enough his boyfriend is running all over the place  
trying to collect all the files that are scattered around the house.  
They share an inadequately long kiss for the rush Shaofei is in, but way too soon he finds himself alone in the kitchen, cleaning up their plates.

A cold?! Sure, now he can feel his body burning up and the headache really hasn’t gone away, but his body is made of sterner stuff.  
He will proof it but excelling as a stay-at-home boyfriend today, starting with cleaning up the mess Shaofei has made of their living room.

Tangyi has only sorted some of the documents on the coffee table before he catches himself drifting off while staring at a picture of him and Shaofei  
on the day they all had went out to celebrate Shaofei’s promotion.  
They both smile widely into the camera, arms tight around each other.  
Tangyi feels the corner of his eyes water.  
That is enough. No cold in the world should be able to catch him on the wrong foot like this.  
He schools his face into his once signature scowl, fierce enough to make hardened gangsters cower in fear as he turns to attack another corner of the room.

He makes it three steps before Shaofei’s Roomba decides to ambush him by colliding with his feet.  
With the additional sharp pain at the point of impact and the general fuzziness in his head he manages two additional stumbling steps before crashing onto the sofa.

Tangyi wakes up to something wet and cold on his forehead.  
No matter how much he furrows his brows, the feeling won’t go away.  
Laughter sounds from the direction of the kitchen and soon enough Shaofei comes into view, another cold compress in his hand.

When he notices Tangyi blearily looking at him he squats down to pepper kisses on his face in greeting.  
“Did you know that stirred cola is great for when you’re sick?! I could make you some!”  
Tangyi just growns in answer.  
“Tangyi, you should’ve told me you were sick!”  
“Am not sick.” At this point Tangyi knows that denying it will be futile,  
but being sick apparently means that he sounds like a petulant child and that might get him out of trying Shaofei’s cola concoction. 

Shaofei just softly laughs at him, changes the cloth on his forehead and with the promise of making some proper congee vanishes back into the kitchen.  
In his somewhat conscious state he can here the buttons on the rice cooker beep before some pots fall down on the kitchen floor.  
There’s silence after that, as if Shaofei thinks that Tangyi won’t notice it if he stays still.  
Soon a string of whispered apologizes reach his ear, most of them directed at whatever bowl Shaofei managed to knock over.  
He has to smile besides his sorry state.

Later, Shaofei helps him to sit-up and after feeding him some congee and softly stroking his hair he makes his way back to their bedroom supported by his boyfriend.  
Being so weak and useless makes him angry at himself but luckily Shaofei only sighs at the expression on his face and lets himself tumble into bed with him.

Tangyi decides to be selfish then and there and pulls him close enough to breath in his hair, one arm holding tight onto his waist.

He falls asleep to Shaofei softly patting his back and planting kisses onto whatever body part he can reach.

**Author's Note:**

> shaofei bought the roomba. he doesn't care about cleaning THAT much but the Roomba looked at him very cutely in the store so he had to get him.
> 
> tang yi is not jealous of the Roomba. ever.


End file.
